Task Force/Episode 101 - A New Day
Season 1 Episode 1 - A New Day Midnight,on a side of a road in Magix City (A bus is coming toward Vic) Victor: '''Right on time..... (The bus stopped in front of Vic) '''Conroy: '''Welcome aboard! '''Vic: '''Hi Conroy! '''Conroy: '''Get in the car, I got a place where you can stay, it at the back of Magix Music Club. '''Vic (Getting on the bus): '''Good!Thanks man,i couldn't do anything without your help! '''Conroy (starting the bus engine): '''Hey,what are friends for? (The bus starts to leave) On the bus '''Conroy: '''Tell me what happend will you? '''Vic (Flashback): '''Sure, it was horrible.... (Vic starting to tell Conroy and having a flashback) Vic Flashback - The Shop '''Customer: '''Hello? I'm here to pickup Dr.Loc laptop. '''Vic: '''Sure, he phoned me a few minutes ago,here his order, fixed,upgraded RAM to 4 gigabyte as he ordered, oh, by the way tell him not to mess up the Windows's files, it not easy to fix 'em,tell him to take good care of it, OK? '''Customer: '''Sure!Here your cash. '''Vic: '''Thanks.Have a nice day. (Vic looks at the clock) '''Vic: '''Oh god, I'm late for the competition! Dad! I gotta go, I'll be home in the evening, I left all your files on the desk, I'll be going now, bye dad! '''Montana: '''Have a nice day, son! Vic Flashback - Brothers Blood hood '''Phil: '''Just in time, I was about to start without you..... '''Vic: '''Let the party begin, let see who going to be "The Shootis"... '''Phil: '''Alright Ghost, let's shoooot! (Vic and Phil starting to aim their pistols) Vic Flashback - Way Back Home (Vic won the competition,and on the way back home) '''The big man: '''Nice shooting back there,Ghost! '''Vic: '''Do I know you? '''The big man: '''Not yet, but soon, I come from Red fountain, best military school in the hole Magic Dimension. I saw you have a talent, you were born to be a soldier! A talent like you can't be wasted! Few years study at Red fountain and you can join the MDMC! '''Vic: '''Red fountain? Are you kidding me? Am I dreaming? '''The big man: '''No, you're not, it's true, can you send this invitation letter to your parents '''Vic: '''OK.....When and where can I meet you again? '''The big man(giving Vic his phone numbers): Here my phone numbers, if there is something I can help, call me. Vic: '''OK..... (The man disappears) '''Vic: '''This is the best day of my life! YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Vic Flashback - The Montana House '''Vic: '''I'm the shootis,can you believe it dad? '''Montana: '''I'm proud of you, my son, but keep your voice down a bit,your 'Ma may hear it if she near here. You banned from Magix, still remember? '''Vic: '''I can only go to school, the shop and this house, that's all! Damn! (Enid open the doors) '''Vic: '''Here we go again.... '''Janet: '''Good job, you got the lowest mark in the class, it is your new record, right? '''Vic: '''Maybe.... '''Janet: '''I spent a lot of money for you to study and this is what you get? '''Vic: Well I can't understand what the teacher talking about! But forget about it! I got something better. A big man invited me to study at Red fountain today, he gave this letter and told me to give this to you. (Vic giving the letter to his parents,after that Montana and Enid read it) Vic: '''So? '''Janet: '''Nope... '''Vic: '''What? '''Janet: '''No way that 's gonna happen, it will costs lots of money! '''Montana: '''Why not? It's an opportunity for him! We can make more money, just need hard work '''Janet (to Vic): '''I raised you, I worked hard to get money for your studying, and what did you do? Nothing. Always get bad mark at school. Now you want to go to an expensive school? '''Vic (angry tone): '''I did what I can, I helped at the shop, what else do you want? '''Janet: '''How dare you! '''Vic (angry tone): '''Oh yeah?! '''Montana: '''Ghost! Chill out! And Janet, please stop, we can sort this out, no need to be mad, chill CHILL! '''Janet: '''Get of me, prick! No way I gonna let him speak to his mother, the one raised him like that! '''Vic: '''I did! And I'm standing right here waiting for you! What are you going to do? Huh? Mow my lawn? '''Janet (trying to reach to where Vic standing): '''Why you little.... '''Montana (Holding Janet): Oh damn! GHOST! Get in your room now! That's an order, 'Ma just a bit angry now Vic (comfronting Janet): '''Let me show you who i am. (Vic open his shirt ,inside ,there are a lot of tattoos of the Brothers Blood) '''Janet: '''You... '''Vic (didn't let Janet finish her talking): '''Yes, I am a gangmember,I don't care about your rules ban me from Magix ,I do whatever i want and I'm going to do it again, listen carefully: I WILL GO TO RED FOUNTAIN! YOU HEAR ME?I WILL! '''Janet (shouting at Vic): '''I dare you, don't ever comeback to this damn house if you dare go! Your friends is here, your goddamn life is here! Choose, here or Red fountain? '''Vic (shouting at Janet): '''You call those pricks my friends? Please, except Conroy, nobody was my friend here! You treated me like a goddamn prick! I'll be going now. '''Janet: '''Over my body first. '''Vic: '''You asked for it! (Vic take out his pistol and shoot all the electric light in the house,then he silently opens the doors and gets out) Vic Flashback - The Call Note:All the conversion is now via a cellphone '''Vic: '''Conroy , It is me, Ghost '''Conroy: '''Ghost! Why are calling me late at night? '''Vic: '''It a long story, I'll tell you later but now I need a place where I can lay low, and can you pick me up, you can find me at the dock. '''Conroy: Sure! I'll be there right a way Back to reality - Safehouse (After Vic is done telling the story to Conroy) Conroy: '''So what are you going to do now? '''Vic: '''I'm gonna call that man, see when I can start rolling '''Conroy: '''You gonna need some money, and a few "equipments", but don't worry, Jackson can handle it, tomorrow we gonna talk to Jackson. Oh, here we are, your new home, hope you like it '''Vic(smile): '''Home sweet home... Codatorta Note:All the conversion are via a cellphone '''Vic: '''Hello? '''The big man: Ghost? '''Vic: '''Yes, it's me, when will I go to Red fountain '''The big man: '''2 more days, but you can come tomorrow if you like '''Vic: '''Thanks! I'll be there tomorrow '''The big man: '''You welcome, I'll talk to you later, the headmaster is looking for me, I gotta go,bye '''Vic: '''Bye! (Talking to himself) Tomorrow, eh? (Vic smiled) End. Category:Task Force(series) Category:Task Force Category:Iamnoone Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories